What's Her Name
by Disasterkins
Summary: Julie tries to help Texas remember the name of a girl.


It hadn't been five minutes from the time they first sat down in their usual booth at Antonio's when Chuck's pallor began taking on some pretty unusual hues. Now he slumped forward, his forehead resting on the table's cool surface and his voice woefully muffled. "Guys? I think I'm gonna be sick."

"We told you not to eat those muffins," Mike was saying as he stood to help Chuck out of his seat. Groaning, Chuck pushed himself with great effort into an upright position and clung weakly to Mike. The space where Dutch normally occupied was empty while he was off visiting Tennie. This left Julie and Texas alone at the booth, watching as Mike and Chuck retreated to the bathroom, Julie staving off a wave of nausea as she overheard Chuck dry heaving along the way.

"Well, that was appetizing," she remarked once the two were out of earshot.

"We should stop calling him Chuck and start calling him Up-Chuck," Texas quipped. "Ha ha, get it? Because he's about to—"

"I get it, Tex," Julie hastily interrupted, trying to cleanse her mind of the thought.

They sat quietly for a moment but silence was a short-lived phenomenon whenever Texas was present. It didn't take long before he started talking about something completely off-hand and at a most unlikeliest of times.

"You know who Texas is thinkin' about asking out?" he started to say. Julie found herself suddenly attentive as she waited for him to go on, a little surprised at her own curiosity. Texas didn't seem to notice at least, chin cradled between his thumb and forefinger, deep in thought. "That one chick. What was her name again?"

"Uh, you might need to be a little more specific," Julie advised.

"That one chick. Come on, you know." He looked to her, rolling his hand at the wrist as though to churn out an answer he knew was there. "The really cute, smart one."

So it was someone she knew. That helped a little but not much. Julie considered the clues. "Are... you talking about Dutch's girlfriend?"

Texas shook his head. "No no, that's Tina. And I wouldn't ask her out, she's Dutch's girlfriend."

"Actually, it's Tennie." Julie corrected, knowing full well it was an exercise in futility.

"Who? No, I'm talking about someone else. She comes down here all the time from Deluxe to visit us." The worn, vinyl seat cushion groaned under his weight as Texas slowly leaned back, his eyes cast skyward as if the underside of his cap's bill might provide him with some clue. But the moment his broad shoulders touched the back rest, he snapped straight up again. "I got it: it's Wendy!"

Julie was certain she didn't know anyone by that name and tried to determine the closest possible match. But that left only one other person. "Wait a minute..." On the verge of incredulous laughter, she dropped a hand on the table. "Do you mean Claire?"

"Nooo," Texas waved his big hands through the air as if to shoo away the suggestion. "That's the one Chuck's always chasin' after. I'm talking about the other one!"

Julie splayed out her upturned palms. "Tex, what other one is there? Who else visits us from Deluxe all the time?"

Once again Texas was leaning over the table, chin cradled in his hand. "I don't know but I think her name's Trixy or something."

"I thought we were talking about Wendy." Julie folded her arms. By this point it was all she could do to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Wendy? Who's Wendy?"

This was absolutely hopeless. Sighing in frustration, Julie slumped against the back of the booth in defeat. "I give up, Tex."

"Wait. It's coming to me, I can feel it. Just give Texas a minute..." He sat massaging his temples, eyes closed and head tilted back, like a second-rate fortune teller predicting the future, Julie rolling her eyes beside him. A moment passed and Texas dropped his hand on the table with firm resolution. Julie remained dubious. "Okay, I totally got it for sure this time: it's Julie!"

A forceful gust of breath left Julie's painted lips, catching her bangs on the updraft. "Texas." Turning in her seat, she placed a hand on her chest in a very deliberate gesture. "_I'm_ Julie."

Her exasperation was met with a cool grin and a cocked eyebrow from Texas. "Exactly."

Caught in the trap, Julie could hardly formulate a response and sat there blinking at him for a good five seconds before she leaned forward, her hands in motion. "Waaait wait wait wait. Are you saying—? _Me_? This whole time you meant me?"

"Had you goin' there. Pretty smart, huh." His smile stretched wide in a triumphant display of big, white teeth that effectively masked any trace of worry.

"Texas—" she'd started to say but then Mike and Chuck appeared beside the table, Chuck still looking ill but in less discomfort. Texas turned to give their returning friends a boisterous welcome-back.

"Hey, look who's back! It's Mike and Up-Chuck! You feelin' any better, little guy?" He made a point of looking away from Julie, partly fearing he might find a look of disgust etched upon her dainty, pale face in response to his confession.

Chuck sighed heavily at the new nickname and slid back into his seat, Mike sliding in beside him, both of them completely unsuspecting.

Julie sat glaring sidelong at Texas, who acted oblivious to her stares. The moment Texas dipped a hand below the table, Julie promptly slapped it. But then, just as quickly, she took hold of it and curled her fingers into the spaces between his, Texas happily squeezing around them in return.


End file.
